What Would You Do?
by VampiresPlayTennis
Summary: My first fanfiction ever!  What would you do if you were suddenly stranded in Forks and discovered that Bella, Edward, and all the fictional characters from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight really existed?
1. Chapter One

_Hello there to everyone brave enough to read this. Yup, it's my first fanfiction ever. I only discovered this site a while ago after one of my Twilight obsessed friends recommended it to me. Well, I've had so much fun reading some of your stories, and__ decided to write one of my own. I hope you enjoy it and would love some reviews! You Rock:)_

_- KittyKat_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

I saw the light of the sun through my closed eyes. Soft grass tickled my cheek and I felt a slight breeze on my face. I could smell the sweet scent of wildflowers and pine. My body was completely limp and relaxed. I slowly began to understand, which meant this couldn't last much longer; my mind was in the realm between dreams and reality. This dream felt so real though…. so peaceful that I didn't want it to end. However, right when I acknowledged the fact that I _was _dreaming, I unwillingly came to.

For a moment, I believed to be in my bedroom, then my great-grandmother's library. But when I lifted my head to observe my surroundings, I concluded I was most definitely _not_ in either room. In fact, I was not even inside. _What the heck?_ I thought. I stood up rapidly, which made my head spin. _Where am I?_

I was standing in what seemed to be a perfectly circular meadow. The sun was positioned directly above, and a dark forest, thick with trees, encompassed me. I sat down cross-legged in the tall grass and began to sort through my memories, trying to figure out how I got here…. wherever I was.

The last thing I remembered was reading in my great grandmother's library. My family and I had been visiting for the holidays. I loved GG's antique home, which was actually more like a mansion. My favorite room was her library, where she kept timeless classics, purchased long ago. I remembered sitting myself in one of the plush, old-fashioned chairs and cracking open my favorite book.

After that, I recall absolutely nothing.

I groaned and lay back down in the grass. _Is this a joke? Have I been kidnapped?_ I sat up quickly and scanned the meadow for any potential predators, but no one was insight. _What am I supposed to do now? _I sat perfectly still in the grass for a few minutes, listening for any sound that could help or direct me, but only the quiet humming of birds reached my ears.

There seemed to be only two options. One, I could stay here, with no shelter or food, and wait to be rescued. Two, I could wander through the forest and try to find help. Option two seemed the best to me, especially since I did not feel like lying here all day.

I approached the edge of the meadow and peered through the dense wall of trees. With a deep breath, I entered. Sunlight fell through the trees to the forest floor and everything seemed much less threatening than before.

When the sun began to wane, I started to panic; I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, or how far, but I didn't plan to spend tonight in a forest. I thought I had been going in a straight line, but what if I was going in circles? Building up a sweat, I removed my sweater and tied it around my waist, wishing I was wearing shorts instead of blue jeans.

Right then, I heard a _WOOSH_, which sounded very much like a passing car. I stumbled towards it, feeling exhausted and hungry.

Sure enough, I walked out of the forest and fell to the side of a county road. I was relieved, but at the same time frightened. Yes, I had found civilization, but what was I supposed to do? I considered my options again, and this time there seemed to be only one: hitchhiking.

I gulped as I tentatively stuck my thumb to the side and stood facing traffic. _Wasn't this illegal?_ _I could be picked up by some creep!_ But I would never make it anywhere walking, my legs already felt like jello. So, I stood my ground and kept poking my thumb obnoxiously at cars, vans, and trucks as they drove by.

About fifteen minutes later, I got a hit. A truck pulled over towards me, and a burly woman yelled out the window, "Climb in!"

She seemed safe enough, especially since she was female.

"What's a nice girl like you hitchhiking for, now?" She asked.

"Well…. I got kind of lost…." I replied, not wanting to give away how really lost I was.

"Let's take you home, now, okay? I'm Sally by the way. Where are you heading?"

"I'm Sam." I wasn't sure how to answer her question, figuring I would just go where she went, and continue with a plan from there. "Um, what's the closest town?"

"We're about to pass on by Forks. I'm gonna fuel up my truck there."

My breath caught in my throat, "F-F-Forks, W-W-Washington?"

"The one and only."

My eyes bulged in their sockets, and my mouth fell down with a popping sound. First, how in the world did I end up in Washington, when I lived in Virginia! It was on the other side of the country! Secondly (and this was perhaps even more eerie), was the fact that I had just been reading of this town in GG's library….

"Say, y'all right there Sammy?" Sally looked worried.

"F-Fine." I tried to say coherently. "Um, Sally? What day is it?"

"Let's see…. I do believe it's the twenty fourth."

Was that possible? I had been visiting GG on the twenty fourth, for Christmas Eve. Could someone have flown me across the country the same day, and then throw me in a meadow before afternoon? All this made me very dizzy.

"Yes, April just flew by." Sally reminisced.

"April?!?"

"Um Hum. It's the twenty fourth of April, honey."

I was definitely more lost than I'd originally guessed. Maybe I'd been in a coma for nine months…. It was possible. None of this made sense.

"What?!? What year?" I was majorly freaking out.

Sally looked at me like I was crazy, "2006."

This was not happening; I must be hallucinating, or going crazy, because last time I checked, the year was most definitely 2007.

As if to confirm my insanity, we drove by the sign I had goggled and marveled so many times, but never seen in person; the sign welcoming me to Forks, Washington.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Overcome with an adrenalin rush, overwhelmed with excitement and fear, I almost fell out of the truck when Sally opened the door for me.

"Thanks so much for the ride Sally, it means a lot to me. You were awesome." I presumed myself very lucky to have found such a nice person to hitchhike with.

"It was nothing darlin', you're probably the best hiker I've ever picked up!" Sally responded cheerfully.

I grinned, and we parted.

I meandered over to a metal bench positioned right outside the gas station. The bench was wet from a rainfall that had occurred during my ride with Sally, but I sat down on it anyway With a wet rear, I contemplated what was happening. If Sally was right, I had apparently traveled through time. I couldn't get my brain around this phenomenon, so I moved on.

I was in Forks, a town I'd read about a million times because it was the setting of my favorite love story. Under other circumstances, I would be delighted to be here. But now, I was scared.

I had no idea how I'd gotten here, or how to get home. I considered going to the police station, but what would I say? Besides, the thought of who I might find there also frightened me. Was this really _just_ a time warp, or something else?

I wondered if my parents were looking for me, if the fifteen year old me from 2006 was with them orif they even existed here, wherever I was.

It was almost dark now and time for some action- to figure out where I really was and what was going on. Time warped, or stuck in a work of fiction? Neither seemed very plausible, but I was betting on the fiction.

* * *

_Yes, I know, "just a time warp." Anyway, if you made it this far, congratulations! I only just realized that my idea is not completely original, even though when I wrote this, I believed it to be. I'll hold your attention some other way then; I'm working on a second chapter which should be posted by tomorrow, and it will be more interesting, (as in actually involving characters from the book). Also, I'll try work on some more interesting chapter titles. Again, I would love some reviews!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! I loved reading your thoughts, and tried to answer anything you were confused about here. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but I took it in so many different directions before I figured out where it was going. Hope you enjoy!_

_- KittyKat_

_P.S. I just wanted to outright answer this question- the main character, Sam, is not me. I am just writing from her point of view._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

It was almost dark and I needed a plan, so I hobbled into the gas station in search of a map.

Of course I didn't find one; no one needed a map of a town this small. I settled for asking the cashier what was close by, trying to create a mental image of the town instead.

The slim, middle-aged, bearded man pointed up the road to the west and told me that Forks High School was located "thata way", and Newton's sporting goods store was in the opposite direction, three miles east. Since school was definitely out by now, I decided to hike up to Newton's, even though it was pouring rain- what else could I do?

The walk was absolutely miserable. I was soaked to the bone and freezing after five minutes. My teeth chattered and my shoes squished noisily with every step.

After what seemed like hours, a parking lot and brightly lit store front came into view.

The whole walk I had tried to convince myself that it was very possible a sporting goods store called Newton's actually existed in Forks, that Stephenie Meyer could have based her story off it. Yes, I _tried, _unsuccessfully. By the time I reached the automatic, sliding doors, I was thoroughly unconvinced and wondered what waited for me inside.

I stepped in dripping uncomfortably and feeling idiotic, but grateful for the shelter.

Looking around awkwardly, not quiet sure what to do with myself, I spotted a boy around my age carrying a package across the store. He appeared hurried and distracted. There was only one other customer in sight, a slender woman wearing spandex, running shoes and a sweatshirt.

"Be with you in a minute!" The boy shouted over his shoulder.

Huh? Was he talking to me? I glanced at the woman, but she hadn't seemed to respond to the boy's call, still looking at some energy bar display in the corner.

While I waited, the only sound breaking the silence was my dripping and the light hum of florescent lights from above.

After two minutes of fighting the strong urge to bolt out the door, the boy returned.

"Sorry, can I help you?" He was tall and cute, with pale blond hair.

Having no utter clue as to what I should say, I didn't respond. The boy then seemed to realize my lack of dryness, and gave me a funny look.

"Wow, the rain got you pretty bad." He observed, almost comically.

"Yes." I replied, completely aware of how stupid I must look.

"Well, can I help you?" He grinned.

"Maybe…." Right then, his name tag caught my eye- it read _MIKE_ in big, bold letters. "Are you M-M-Mike N-N-Newton?!?"

"That's me!" He had a puzzled expression on his face, like he was about to ask me how I knew- but he didn't get the chance. For at that moment, everything went black- my knees buckled from under me and I felt my head hit the cold linoleum floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I could hear that soft buzz of florescent lights again while my eyelids fluttered rapidly and I came to. I was staring up at the large, vast ceiling of a storeroom.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, while placing a hand over my eyes to block out the unnaturally bright lights.

"Hi there honey." A woman's voice buzzed in my ears. "You fainted. Are you feeling alright?"

"Okay I guess, but I have a huge headache." Groaning, I rubbed my temples and sat up on the bench someone had placed me on.

"I'll get you some aspirin and water, you wait right here." I could hear the woman's heels clicking away.

I was in a room whose only features were a cement floor, shelves of cardboard boxes and a few stepladders placed randomly about. _This must be Newton's backroom_ I thought.

I heard the woman's returning footsteps and looked up expectantly. She offered me two pills from the palm of her hand and a bottle of water. I know I shouldn't except pills from strangers, but I also should be in Virginia with my family…. so I took the pills.

"I'm Mrs. Newton by the way, my husband owns this store," She explained as I swallowed the pills down with water. Now that I checked, she did not look like the type to work or run a sporting goods store; dressed in fitting slacks, a flowing blouse and stiletto heels, Mrs. Newton looked more like a well paid business woman.

"Well, thank you." I said, motioning to the bottle of water.

"Can I give you a ride home or something?" she asked, "Or maybe call someone to pick you up?"

Uh oh. I didn't really have anywhere to go, or anyone to call. I might as well be homeless.

I avoided the question, "Was that your son back there? Mike?"

"Yes, it was." She smiled sympathetically as I placed a hand to my forehead and lay down again.

This was all to real- and it wasn't supposed to be. It was supposed to be fictional. There was no way in hell I could convince myself now that there just happened to be a store called Newton's in Forks where the owners had a son named Mike.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? It was harder than I thought to begin incorporating Meyer's characters, because I want to stay true to them and not skew how they are presented by her. I promise even more character action though- hopefully later today. Until then! (Oh, and i__f you have any ideas or recommendations, don't hesitate to tell me)_


	3. Chapter Three

_Read and Review!_

_KittyKat_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Before, dropping into such a fictional world seemed like a dream come true, a literal fairy tale. But now I longed for the comforts of familiarity, of home. I missed the warm bed in my room, my annoying little brother and gossiping best friend. Again, I wondered what was happening back home. Was I missing? Did time stop there when I entered this world? _Huh._

Mrs. Newton's voice broke my reverie. "Sweetie, we're about to close up shop, and you should really get home; school tomorrow."

"Right." I raised myself from the bench when Mike walked in. I felt embarrassed for the first time, realizing I fainted right by his feet. I wondered if he was the one to carry me back here.

"Now that I mention it, do you attend Forks High School? I don't believe I've ever seen you before." Mrs. Newton questioned.

Only in a town this small would someone find it strange that they did not know every teenager in their store.

"No. I don't go to Forks High School." I replied. I willed myself to think up a story, fast.

"Where do you go to school?" Mrs. Newton asked in an effort of being nonchalant, but I could tell she was extremely curious.

"Well, I don't go to school out here. Actually, I'm from Virginia." Nothing like the good old truth.

"Oh! How nice!" Mrs. Newton smiled at me, looking genuinely interested. They must not get many visitors from the east coast. "What brings you to Forks?"

"I'm…. visiting." I was completely making this up as I went along.

"Ah. Who may I ask?"

I gulped for a breath of air before plunging into some lies that could definitely lead to trouble, or at the very least, gossip. "The Swans. My uncle Charlie and cousin Bella."

The look on Mrs. Newton's face confirmed my theory about gossip. Not only was Bella new here, but now her deranged "cousin" shows up soaking in Newton's, collapsing of a fainting spell.

"You know Bella?" A voice perked up from behind Mrs. Newton. I had forgotten Mike was in the room. He now came to stand by his mother's side.

"Um, yes." _She doesn't exactly know me, but I know she's in love with a vampire; not to mention her best friend is a werewolf running around LaPush. _

"Cool." Mike ran a hand through his thick locks of hair. "I know her too. Actually, she works here."

"Yes." Mrs. Newton acknowledged. "She's a hard working employee."

I smiled uncomfortably, "I'll be sure to tell her that."

Mrs. Newton turned towards her son now. "Did you lock up, Mike?"

He dropped the keys into his mother's hand, and replied jokingly. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Sam, can we give you a ride to the Swans'?" Mrs. Newton pushed.

"If it isn't to much trouble…."

"Not at all dear, not at all. Besides, you can't expect me to let you walk home; in the dark and pouring rain. What brought you here to Newton's in the first place?"

"It's kind of a long story." We were exiting to storeroom now, and Mike slid to my side.

"I've got time." He said.

Mike's seemingly carefree air and cheerfulness made me feel better for the first time since I got here. However, I was not about to tell him my long story; it would be better if both him and his mother didn't think I was crazy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We headed out to Mike's Subaru. Mrs. Newton had driven separately, and Mike agreed to drop me off at the Swan's before heading home.

Inside, the radio hummed in the background while we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, do you visit here often?" Mike began.

"No, not really."

"Are you and Bella close?"

"Well, I haven't seen her for a couple years." _Or ever._

We sat in an awkward silence then. How far away did Bella live, anyway? Mike seemed to be driving very slowly. I suddenly thought of someone who always drove much faster than this, and my stomach dropped as I realized he could already be at my destination.

"I see. How long will you be here?"

"I honestly don't know. Hopefully not too long though."

"Why do you say that?"

"This town is so…. Small." _And the people here are not supposed to exist._

"Yeah, I know. And it rains like twenty-four/seven."

I giggled nervously. We sat in silence again, the window wipers moved faster as the rain picked up, drowning out the radio.

Three blurred shapes and some lights were coming into view, breaking the wall of forest. They were a house and two cars.

Mike pulled to a stop in front of the driveway where a tired, red, Chevy pickup sat next to a police cruiser.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, opening the passenger door.

"Anytime." Mike said.

I then stepped out into the pouring rain and slammed to door behind me. Still not completely dry from my walk to Newton's, I sprinted up to the Swan's front door, sheltered by an overhanging of the roof. I waved to Mike, hoping he wouldn't wait for me to get inside.

Thankfully he didn't. I let out a sigh. The rain was starting to let up, but the wind was whipping my hair around and making me very cold. I slumped down on the front steps and waited in the rain for what seemed to be a very long time.

Curiosity began to edge its way into my mind while I waited. I was actually _in_ my favorite story; this didn't happen everyday. I decided to take a look around.

Creeping around the edge of the house, I had trouble seeing in the dark, but a window from the second story was lit. I glanced up; it was open marginally. I knew this must be Bella's room. Despite the late hour, she was usually up for one reason or another.

Suddenly, a pale, white hand stuck out the window and pulled it upwards in one fluid motion. I gasped, and moved into the shadows of the house. Watching in amazement, something bounded out of the window and landed on the grass with a practically silent thump. I thought I could hear whispering, but the wind was so loud I couldn't be sure.

Peering closer, I deciphered that it was two people: a boy and girl. The boy was holding the girl tight to his chest and murmuring something to her. He then swung her abuptly around to his back, and they disappeared.

I froze. _Edward and Bella._

* * *

_What?!? A cliffhanger?!? Yeah... please review!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I understand some of you are very antsy for some (particular) character action, so I hope you enjoy this!_

_KittyKat_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:**

Whoa. I did not just see that. I did not just see Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

And I fainted over _Mike Newton_. Please Samantha.

I stood frozen in the shadows for another minute before I realized my luck. Bella and Edward were gone, and Charlie was bound to be fast asleep. This could be my only chance.

I hurried over to the front door, remembering to have read a million times that there was a key hidden under the eave. Sure enough, I found the key, but I had trouble getting it in the lock - my hands were shaking furiously. _I am committing a felony! Breaking into the police chief's home nonetheless! _

I swung the door open and stepped into Bella and Charlie's house. It wasn't exactly how I pictured it, but I figured it was just how Stephenie Meyer thought of it. I knew Bella's room was on the second level, so I tiptoed up the carpeted stairs to my left. At the top, there was only one room with the light on, and I made my way towards it.

Once I opened the door, I knew this was most definitely Bella's room. A rocking chair sat in the corner, an old quilt was draped untidily over a twin sized bed, and a computer set atop an old desk. This time, everything was as I had pictured it.

I was still shaking when I shut the door softly behind me. I wasn't sure how much time I had, but I knew it wasn't much. Cautiously, I slid towards the computer and flicked it on. It took a few minutes to boot up, and all the while I was bouncing in Bella's desk chair, checking the window every five seconds.

Finally I got the internet running. Not quiet sure where to begin, I tried logging into my e-mail account. It didn't work, even though I tried about five times. I recalled that I had changed my e-mail from when I was fifteen (which was my age during 2006, the present year apparently) and 2007. I tired the old e-mail account, but still got nothing.

What about a phone? I turned the chair slowly, afraid of the hinges squeaking, and scanned the room for one. A backpack laying beside the bed caught my eye.

Shuffling over to it, I unzipped the bag and dumped its contents on the bed, feeling more and more short of time.

Damn! There was no cell phone inside.

Right when I was contemplating going back down stairs in search of a land line, I stopped dead. I got a very strong feeling that I was being watched. That feeling you get when someone is throwing daggers at you with their eyes.

Slowly, trying to keep my balance, I turned on my heel, holding my breath tight in my chest.

When I laid eyes on what stood my the open window, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me! Eyes widening to the size of tennis balls, I felt the little color I had left in my cheeks fade.

Standing directly behind me, hair windblown, arms crossed over the fitted sweater that revealed his smooth torso, was the most perfect looking male specimen I have ever seen. Words could not do him justice- Stephenie Meyer's had never prepared me for this. He was perfectly chiseled; a statue, a god. Of course I had not heard him enter through the window, for he moved with silent stealth.

"Excuse me, may I ask what brings you to Ms. Swan's home in the middle of the night?" Edward said with mock sarcasm.

I couldn't move, not one muscle. I was far too stunned and afraid. But at the mention of Ms. Swan, I realized the mousy girl standing behind him. She had long, wavy brown hair, and was very petite. It must be Bella. She appeared confused, but also safe- probably because she knew Edward would protect her- not that I posed much of threat.

My mouth hung open in response to Edward's question, but no sound escaped. However, my mind became unclouded; gears inside beginning to click and turn rapidly. I marveled at how gorgeous Edward was, wondering if I would get to see the rest of his family.

He was obviously reading my thoughts, and took a step forward, giving me a look of almost of utter disbelief. I stepped back at his approach, and a floorboard creaked underneath my feet. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the loose one where he had hid Bella's CD and pictures after leaving her. I silently scolded myself for thinking it. _He knows! He knows you know he can hear you!_

Edward advanced more, pushing me up to the closed door. I could feel fear bubbling in my stomach, realizing what he could do to me because of what he was. _Stop thinking that Sam!_ But I couldn't stop. It was incredibly difficult to control my thoughts, especially in such a situation.

"How do you..." Edward started, seeming at a loss for words, something I believed uncommon for him. "How do you know?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, and he knew it too. But still, all I could manage to say was, "W-what?" Stuttering was becoming a new habit of mine.

_I_ wasn't even sure how got here, so Edward would have no way of knowing through reading my mind. I'm sure he detected something about books while searching for an answer from me, but this was probably as unclear to him as it to me. All I knew was that for some reason, I had become part of my favorite series of books; perhaps even a character you might say. How would you react to someone telling you there was a book all about your life, and that you were fictional? Was he fictional? Was I fictional too?

My head started to spin, and I felt my knees buckle for the second time that night. _Not again!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke in the same room, a rush of air blowing on my face. By opening my eyes, I could see the girl who had previously hidden behind Edward sitting beside me on the bed, fanning my face with a folded paper.

"Bella?" I mumbled.

The fanning stopped. "How does she know my name? Edward?" The girl turned around to see Edward's lips moving incredibly fast, but neither of our ears heard a sound. He was holding a small, silver cell phone to his face.

Bella turned back to me while she waited for him to finish talking. "Who are you?"

I sat up in a cross legged position, maybe a little too fast, but didn't lie back down. I didn't want to rest at a time like this.

"My name is Samantha- or Sam." I replied.

"And _why _exactly did you break into my house?" Bella's face portrayed an obvious look of annoyance.

"Well... It's a long story, and I'm not exactly sure myself." I said, staring down into my lap.

I heard a snap, and looked up to see Edward- off the phone and staring at Bella's wall.

Bella promptly got off the bed and walked towards him, but tripped on a textbook that had been strewn across the floor. I felt guilty realizing it had probably fallen off the bed when I emptied her backpack out. However, Edward turned at light speed and caught her gently in his arms. I couldn't help but think, _they are so adorable_, but regretted it when Edward glanced in m direction, making me blush.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward and squeezed. He returned the embrace.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella spoke with anxiety as she pressed her chin against his chest and stared up into his face.

"Alice couldn't see her." He stated, glaring in my direction. Bella now turned to look at me too- I felt like a museum exhibit.

"Is that bad?" Bella asked.

There was a pause before he answered, "Well, I cannot say it isn't very strange. Alice can see anything, even if it changes; except for..."

"The pack." I finished, without even thinking. Either way, it would have had the same result weather I thought it or not.

Bella's eyes widened, while Edward's narrowed.

"Because they're werewolves! By the way, did you two just come back from the Cullens'?" _Oh no. I was babbling! But I couldn't stop! _"I was wondering where you might have gone, and the only place I could think of was the Cullens'! And then I was thinking about what you were doing there, and I figured you went there for the vote. You know, about Bella, right? Joining your family?" _Oh my god Sam. Shut up. They will kill you for this!_

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and they both advanced towards me now.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Edward asked, angerly.

"No, no-"

"Because if you have, we might _have _to hurt you. Think, you most likely know the answer. Why did we just return from a vote?"

"I-"

"Because Bella knows something she shouldn't, and now apparently so does another human- _you_."


	5. Chapter Five

_Thanks for some awesome reviews guys! I love them! Unfortunately, even after proof reading my chapters, there are always a few kinks left. Some of you were confused about the last line of chapter four. Well, it makes perfect sense to me, and here is my reasoning: yes, Bella has known the Cullens' secret since the first book, however it has not been an issue until her encounter with the Volturi. Edward and Bella returned from a vote about Bella joining the Cullen family because of the Volturi's threat to visit, so the issue is apparent. Bella knows something she shouldn't, and now so does Sam. Does that help?_

_KittyKat_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five:**

I gulped. Yes, of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before? The Volturi were coming for Bella. If they knew _I_ knew their secret as well, would they come for me too? I knew that when they found out, they would not be forgiving. My problem just got a lot more complicated.

But then I thought of something- if Bella and Edward had just returned from the vote, that meant I still had around five hundred pages before the Volturi would come to visit! The thought wasn't as reassuring when I realized that I had landed in a time when newborn vampires would soon be on the loose, and Victoria was already hunting for Bella. Just my luck.

As I spoke, I hung my head. "I- I…. I just want to go home."

"Where do you live? Do you want me to drive you back?" Bella asked, moving closer and sitting again next to me on the bed.

"She can't leave now-" Edward started to say, but Bella cut him off with a fierce look.

"I don't know….how….to get back. I don't belong here." My voice was getting weaker, and I tried to hold back the tears.

A felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over at Bella. "Maybe we can help." She offered sympathetically.

"I don't think so. Where I come from, you don't exactly exist." I said this casually, and wondered how they would react.

"What?!?" Edward flashed over to Bella's side, looking incredulous. Bella's mouth just hung open.

"See, I don't mean to frighten you, but I know all about your lives because you're from a book- a book I've read so often. Now apparently, I'm part of it."

"A BOOK!" Bella's voice rose about eight octaves in the span of two seconds.

"Shhhh." Edward now placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, while Bella dropped her hand from mine.

"I see. This is all very strange." Edward spoke thoughtfully, and I noticed how his eyes sparkled.

"Do you know how I can get home?" I pleaded to him.

"No, I don't." Edward said, still appearing deep in thought. "I understand how you believe us to be fictional, but the idea seems preposterous to me. I have memoires, a lifetime of them. How could these all be fake?"

_Don't ask me! I have no idea! _I tried for, "I guess the author is a really good writer?"

Both Edward and Bella exchanged a sideways glance.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm sorry for intruding- literally, but I really have no idea what's going on."

"I suppose…." Edward mused, "That we should carry out our lives as usual."

"But what if I'm messing up the story somehow?!? What if I'm not able to get back home because of interferring?"

Edward paused before replying, "You've read it, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yes- yes I have." I nodded.

"Then I guess you'll just have to point us in the right direction." He crossed his lean, muscular arms over his chest.

I gave him a blank look, but he only smiled back pleasantly in return.

He was taking this very well. Much better than I would have. It must be one of the many fabulous traits of vampires- staying calm in strange situations.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" Bella piped up.

I blushed. "No, not exactly."

"I'll set up a bed for you on the couch downstairs then."

"Thank you so much." I said, truely thankful.

Bella got up and crossed the room with me trailing behind. She grabbed a set of sheets from a closet at the top of the stairs before marching down. Edward lingered behind.

Once the makeshift bed was ready downstairs in front of the TV, I collapsed upon it. This had probably been the oddest day of my life. First I had awoken in the middle of a forest, then spent hours trampling through the woods to get out, only to hitchhike to Forks where I met Mike Newton, broke into the Swans' home, fainted twice in the process, and finally meet my favorite couple of all time.

_What a day! _Exaustion brought on a deep sleep which engulfed me in seconds.

* * *

_Yes, this wasn't a very fullfilling chapter- basically just a filler. I have two ideas as to where this story could lead that I am toying with. But I'm wondering if they're too obnoxious and if you guys would yell at me for writing such nonsense. (Or worse, stop reading!) What I think would be really funny is if I combined these two ideas. It would take some time and one hundred percent effort, but I think I might pull it off. It will also take me a few chapters to set it up. Haha, you guys have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, guess you'll just have to stay tuned and find out!_


	6. Chapter Six

_Je suis désolé si tu ne parles pas le français, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire en français ici! Emmanuel Moire est si beau comme le Roi de Soleil! J'aime la music __de cette pièce beaucoup; ma classe de français à regarder des clips de le il y a quelque jours et maintenant je ne peux pas arrêter de chanter ses chansons!_

_There is nothing of consequence above- don't bother trying to translate it. I just had the urge to talk about a very good looking French guy and his music. Moving on… I went through the past five chapters and tried to correct grammatical errors as well as things that didn't quite make sense. So, if you really want to, feel free to check them out again. They are not new, but certainly improved!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The next morning I awoke for a second time thinking that I was still back home, in my room, and in my bed. However, the unfamiliar voices in the next room brought me back to my new reality.

I practically fell off the couch in my attempt to get up, and hit my head on the small table next to it. My eyes filled with tears, and as if on cue, the talking ceased. Bella walked in to find me massaging my head.

"You're up." She noted, very monotonously. I really hoped I wasn't being a burden, but I probably was.

I blinked back my tears. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, I'm going down to La Push, do you want to come?" She asked, probably not wanting to leave a freaky stranger alone in her house.

The obvious answer was yes. Of course I want to come; meeting Jacob and the pack would be a dream come true, though I highly doubted he could compare to Edward- which reminded me, "Were you just talking with Edward?"

"Yes, but he left. He's not vey fond of the La Push boys." Bella answered, leaning on the doorway.

"Actually…." I felt weird asking favors since I had nothing to give in return, but I was too desperate, "I was wondering if I could stay to maybe shower and clean up a little?"

Bella looked a bit surprised, like she hadn't realized my need for good hygene. "Well, sure, help yourself. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Thanks so much." I said. Bella gave a little nod before walking away out the front door. I stood still for a moment, until the sound of the shutting door still playing through my head was replaced by the loud growl of an engine fading into the distance.

I tiptoed upstairs to the bathroom, still feeling like I wasn't allowed inside. By now, yes, I might have been allowed, but I definitely wasn't _supposed_ to be here.

The shower relaxed me a bit, and some corn puffs I discovered in the kitchen made my stomach content. After I had finished eating, and cleaned my dishes, I wondered what to do with myself. I wandered back to my makeshift bed, and after making it, flicked the TV on. Similarly to my house on weekend afternoons, there was nothing good to watch.

Sighing, I flopped over on the bed, wishing I could have gone to La Push with Bella, however I wouldn't have dared go looking like I did. Though dry, my clothes were stained and worn looking from my many hiking excursions yesterday and my hair was sure to frizz up after my shower. Not to mention my unbelievably dry skin. Thinking about how masculine and lovely the pack must look, I would be embarrassed to show them my face, but curiosity to meet them was now burning inside my chest.

For a second time that day, I heard the loud roar of an engine, getting closer before shutting off.

I swung my legs over and sat up straight on the couch, eyes focused on the door. The knob turned and Bella stood in the doorway. Had it already been an hour?

"Oh, hey, I forgot something." Bella headed up the stairs to her room. _I wonder what she forgot?_ Before I review the possiblities, she was back downstairs heading for the door.

"Um, uh, Bella? Would it be okay if I came with you?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. Were you able to shower and everything?" she asked as I headed for the door with her.

"Um hum." I nodded my head.

"Well, hop in. I'm just visiting Jacob, and not for long either." Bella rolled her eyes as she said this. I vividly remembered the strict rules that came into order later in the books about Bella's trips to LaPush.

The passenger door creaked when I opened it, and I shut it very carefully, as if it might fall off.

As Bella pulled out of the driveway, I was overcome with anxiety. _What should I expect?_ Probably not much I decided. I would most likely be staying in the car; maybe get a glimpse of Jacob.

The ride there was very quite, we did not listen to the radio or any music, for there was still a gaping hole in the dashboard. I didn't mind this because it wasn't awkward. We did converse a bit, mostly small talk like '_How old are you?' 'I'm 16.' 'So where do you live?' 'Virginia.' _

Soon, we were pulling into a long driveway in front of a small red house. The engine killed, but its roar was left humming in my ears.

I spotted some movement through the front windows, and before Bella could even open her door, a tall, dark and (do I even have to say) handsome man came striding out of the house.

"Jacob!" Bella cried. He reached the car and Bella hopped out to hug him. The grin on his face was enormous, like he had never smiled before.

"Good to see you Bells!" He said in a deep masculine voice.

_Now _I felt awkward, like I was witnessing something illegal mixed with that feeling you get when you're the third wheel. Jacob seemed to notice me then.

"Oh, and who's this? You brought a friend?" Jacob's grin slackened a bit. I concluded he was probably thinking it too dangerous for me to be here.

I gave a half-hearted wave. "Hi, I'm Sam."

Jacob waved back, then looked at Bella, asking unvoiced questions.

"It's a long story. Maybe we should take a walk on the beach and I could explain." Bella answered.

"Sounds fair. But, what about your friend." Jacob obviously did not want me to join them, and neither did I; it would be too wierd.

"I can just stay here, no problem." I said to reassure them.

"Great, thanks." Bella told me, probably happy I wouldn't be accompaning them. "I'll be back soon."

I nodded them off and sighed when they were out of sight. I hoped they would take their time, because this was nice- alone time. I filled my lungs with a gulp of fresh, spring air, and with a spur of the moment decision, decided to take a walk.

* * *

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Hey everyone! I'm back… Well, once again, thanks for the reviews! I understand that Bella is coming off as a bit…. (how do I put this?) unfriendly, but give her a break! She's just recovering from her bout of depression since Edward's leaving- and now this random girl is staying with her? How would you react? Personally, I think Bella's handling things marvelously. _

_KittyKat_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Now that I was alone and didn't have to worry or panic about where I was (at least for the time being), I practically skipped to a trail entering the woods, deciding to follow it for a bit.

The sunlight falling through the trees to hit the dull earth and the powerful scent of pine almost moved me to tears; this setting reminded me so much of the backwoods near my home that I couldn't help feeling a little lonely. I strolled down the path, letting my mind wander. I wondered what Bella would tell Jacob, and if I would get to meet the rest of the Cullen family, but my mind always came back to the same question: _How am I going to get out of here?_

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I caught myself mere millimeters from hitting a tree, "Gah!" I cried, startled- maybe it would be better if I sat down. There was a large rock near by, basking in a spot of sun that shone through a gap in the trees. I walked over and crawled upon its smooth surface. Sitting cross legged, I tilted my head towards the sun and closed my eyes.

After a short time, I figured I should head back- I didn't want to worry Bella. If the circumstances weren't so screwed, I bet we would be friends right away. Now there were obstacles to overcome though, but I was determined for us to form a bond.

While I slid down the rock to my feet, a low growl sounded behind me. I turned sharply to see what had made the noise.

A huge wolf like creature was standing only twenty feet away. The first thing I noticed were his teeth- they were bared and looked frightening and sharp.

Oh. My. Gosh. My first thought was of death, and my mind raced to the prologue of Twilight, where Bella shares her feelings about dying. Mine were a bit different: _What if some of Edward's scent rubbed off on Bella, and then rubbed off on me? He'll think I'm a vampire and tear me to shreds! I'm way to young to die, but if I died here, would it be true death? Would Carlisle bite me in order to save me, thus making me a vampire? _

That last thought actually didn't seem to horrible, but nevertheless, fat beads of sweat were trickling down my forehead. I looked at the wolf again, and we made eye contact--the growling stopped and his eyes appeared to soften. As quickly as he had come, he left.

I stayed in the same, stiff position for a few more minutes- not moving a muscle. It wasn't until then that I realized Bella might be waiting, so I took off as quickly as I could down the path and out the forest. When the red truck came into view, no one was inside which meant Bella and Jake weren't back yet. They were however, coming up the path from the beach. We intersected at the truck.

"Where did you go?" Jacob asked me in a very demanding tone.

"Eh, eh, um….nowhere! I-I just took a walk!" Why was I acting so suspicious?

"You shouldn't have left the truck!" Jacob was practically yelling now.

"I-I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

"Jake! Stop yelling at her! She didn't know, okay?" Bella interceded.

There was a minute's pause while Jacob thought things over before saying, "Sorry. It's Sam, right? Those woods can be dangerous, so don't go wandering in them again." I wondered how much Bella had told him, and if he knew how much I knew.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of our fault for leaving you in the car with nothing to do." Bella grinned sympathetically in my direction. "Well, bye Jake. It was great seeing you." Bella reached up to hug Jacob, who returned the embrace enthusiastically.

"Bye Bells." He responded in an almost whisper.

Jacob stood in the driveway until Bella and I had both climbed back into the car and pulled away. We were out of sight before he moved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I must have looked more shaken than I thought, because Bella could immediately tell there was something wrong with me.

"Sorry about Jake yelling like that." She said.

"It's alright. Um, did you tell him? About me I mean." I asked.

"No, not yet. I think it would worry him too much. In time he'll know, but I'm hoping we can figure this out before it gets to that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Did you see anything in the woods? You looked pretty shaken up coming out- you still do actually."

"Well, I just saw- I mean, I think I saw, one of the members of the pack."

"Were they in human form?!"

If this question had been posed by anyone else, any other time, I would have laughed. But, this was serious, "No."

* * *

_Sorry, I know this chapter ends pretty aburptly, but it was the best I could do for now._


End file.
